


What's in a touch?

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Love Bites, Marking, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Touch-Starved, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Kathryn liked touching him.Chakotay noticed right away, although he told himself he was reading too much into it. They were all raw and shocked from a mission gone so terribly wrong it left them no choice but to join forces and put rivalries aside. They were away from home and loved ones. Maybe Kathryn needed that extra bit of comfort to get through it. He couldn’t begrudge her that. If she needed to touch him to ground herself and do her job, Chakotay would simply let her do it.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 22
Kudos: 77





	What's in a touch?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boccardo_syllogism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccardo_syllogism/gifts).



> Thanks for supporting my obsessions with your obsessions. :P

Kathryn liked touching him.

Chakotay noticed right away, although he told himself he was reading too much into it. They were all raw and shocked from a mission gone so terribly wrong it left them no choice but to join forces and put rivalries aside. They were away from home and loved ones. Maybe Kathryn needed that extra bit of comfort to get through it. He couldn’t begrudge her that. If she needed to touch him to ground herself and do her job, Chakotay would simply let her do it.

It started with less than touches, however. At first, Kathryn would always hover in his personal space. Lean toward him when he was sitting at a computer and she was standing. Turn her entire body toward him when they were at the center console, talking quietly while the rest of the crew went about their tasks. She sat close to him when they discussed something with other senior officers, always turning to him when someone addressed Chakotay directly. As if she were saying, “This is  _ my  _ first Officer! Get your own.”

He would never admit this to anyone but he found it endearing, and a little bit arousing.

She began to regularly touch his forearm whenever they were talking. Chakotay was sure she wasn’t even aware she was doing it. Kathryn was a passionate woman, everything she said came with the fire that burned deep into her soul and made her Captain of Voyager. She usually used her hands to explain, and when they were sitting at a table, or on her couch, her right hand gripped Chakotay‘s forearm for just a moment. It didn’t stop her train of thoughts, but it always made him pause.

She often gripped his shoulder right before walking away after giving him an order. Chakotay couldn’t decide whether it was an act of encouragement or a reminder of who was in charge. He never let it show, but the touch caused a shiver to travel down his spine each time.

It was not until they began their understanding that Chakotay realized how possessive she was of his body. Kathryn was not a woman who could be dominated in bed and he was more than happy to lay beneath her as she marked him with tongue and teeth.

Chakotay moaned when he felt her teeth break through the skin at the base of his throat. Kathryn hummed when he hissed.

“That’s going to bruise,” he said, eyes closing from the pleasure tittering dangerously into pain.

“Mmmm, I know. That’s why I did it.” She licked the bruise, sucking on it with her soft lips.

Chakotay laughed. “Oh, so touching me isn’t enough, you need to mark me as well?”

He felt her stiffen in his arms. Kathryn sat up, her dripping pussy still grinding on the weeping head of his erection. Chakotay could feel her long hair cascade down her back and tickle his thighs. She frowned down at him.

“What do you mean?”

He chuckled. “You really have no idea you do it, do you?”

Kathryn’s frown deepened, her eyes narrowing at him. “Do what, Chakotay?”

He licked his lips, watching as her breasts rose and fell with each breath she took. He wondered what a bruise on her creamy white skin would look like. He hissed when Kathryn pinched him below his right nipple.

“Answer, please!”

Chakotay laughed. “You’re always touching me. Whenever we talk, when you give me an order before walking away. You really don’t realize you do it?”

She shifted on him, making both moan as their arousal reared its head in the midst of their current distraction. “Does it bother you?”

Chakotay raised her right eyebrow at him.

“Then what?”

“I just find it interesting, that’s all,” he said, wrapping a strand of silky hair that had spilled over her shoulder around his palm and moving it back, tucking it behind her right ear.

Kathryn smirked. “That is good to know.”

Chakotay knew he meant to say something but she was suddenly biting and licking down his collarbone. Her hips moved up, hovering over the head of cock. His shaft stood at attention as Kathryn rubbed her entrance on his tip, rocking back and forth for a few moments before sinking down on him. His world turned into pure white pleasure and nothing else mattered.

The next morning she approached him from behind while he observed the scans reported from one of the probes they had launched. Chakotay heard the distinct tap of her boots and smiled when her scent wrapped around his senses like a cocoon. He hissed when her fingers slid down across his right shoulder and touched the bruise she had left at the base of his neck the night before. Her hand applied just enough pressure to remind him the mark was still fresh. Chakotay shifted in his seat, clearing his throat.

“What is this here, Commander?” Kathryn asked, leaning in and pointing to the screen with her other hand.

Chakotay blinked at the screen, not finding any anomalies.

“Looks pretty clear to me, Captain.”

“Very well then,” she said. She pulled her hand back, but not before dragging her fingers across his sensitive collarbone, still raw from her attentions to it the night before.

Chakotay groaned.

Kathryn, who had already begun to walk away, turned to him with an arched eyebrow. “What was that, Commander Chakotay?”

He straightened in his seat before turning. “Nothing, Captain.”

The right corner of her lips crooked into a smirk. “Make sure that probe stays online.”

“Aye, Captain.”

Once she realized the effect her touches had on him, Chakotay was helpless. Before, Kathryn’s touches had been random, spaced out enough that he would temporarily forget she did it until the next time she placed her hand on his shoulder or chest. Enough that his body would miss it without him realizing it, welcoming her next touch like a balm soothing a burn.

Now, it was torture.

She constantly touched him. Whenever they needed to stand next to each other there was barely enough room for a piece of paper to pass between them. She started gripping his forearm for minutes at a time when talking to him. Her fingers slowly moved up and down, circled his wrist, making the hair on his arm stand on edge.

Chakotay often needed to wait for a few minutes after they were done talking to be able to leave the room without embarrassing himself. He knew Kathryn noticed. And that was why she did worse when they were on the bridge. She would just rest her hands on his shoulders when he was in his seat, grip the muscles and knead them lightly.

He wondered if the crew noticed, or cared. If they were back on Federation space, running a routine mission, someone would have probably filed a formal complaint already. Chakotay tried not to dwell on the detail that if they were in Federation space, he would be in prison and Kathryn would have been the one to put him there. That was why he allowed himself to enjoy his Captain’s touches.

She dragged her fingers across his waist, right below his belt, when they passed each other in empty hallways. She ran her hand down his bicep when he was off to beam down to the surface of a planet for an away mission. Chakotay felt like a rock surrounded by the ocean; the steady one in contrast with her onslaught of passion.

Kathryn started spending more and more time just running her fingers across his naked body when they managed to tumble into bed together. She situated herself between his thighs, rested her head on his belly, soft lips only inches away from his straining cock, and traced patterns on his skin for hours.

Chakotay did not remember ever feeling pleasure like that. He slowly realized how starved for someone else’s touch he had been. He had had women, but none who would stay and play with his body after they were done. Kathryn was content to simply feel all of him under her soft palms.

Sometimes they fell asleep like that, aroused but too lazy to fuck. Chakotay paid for it when she woke up, each time more ravenous than the one before. Kathryn enjoyed ravishing him, and he let her. He began cherishing the marks of her teeth on his pectorals, the trail of fingernails down his back, red and raw, the palm prints on his biceps. Each was a reminder of who he belonged to. Chakotay smiled as he undressed himself in his quarters after a long day, his worries and exhaustion being washed away by memories of Kathryn riding them both to mutual release.

  
  


But for every rough touch Kathryn had a gentle one. When they were exhausted from a mission, or an emergency in Engineering. After a grueling day of crew not following orders. She would sit across from him at the dinner table, her face illuminated by candle light, her hand out waiting patiently for his. Chakotay shivered when his skin touched her, overwhelmed by the reminder that whatever happened they would get through it together. No alien race, hostile planet, Nebula, the entire Delta Quadrant would keep her from making sure they got home. Chakotay felt it in the way her hand squeezed his.

**Author's Note:**

> I am brand-new to Star Trek: Voyager. I am almost done with Season 1 and the main thing that stood out immediately was how touchy-feely Kathryn is with Chakotay. The way she ran her hand up his shoulder and neck in "Emanations" was the inspiration for this. I hope I got their characterization somewhat right.


End file.
